Quedate
by Loyle
Summary: Sus caminos fueron salvajemente separados. Una sola alma, un solo destino y sin embargo entre ellos muchos enemigos. Los movimientos habían sido hechos, la guerra había comenzado.


Autora: Loyle

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje/pareja(s): Draco/Harry

Rating: R

Resumen: Sus caminos fueron salvajemente separados. Una sola alma, un solo destino y sin embargo entre ellos muchos enemigos. Los movimientos habían sido hechos, la guerra había comenzado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen J.K. Rowling, y a las compañías anexas. Solo la idea es mía.

Advertencias: Fluff. Un toque de Angst.

Palabras: +4,000

Notas: Magaly, sin ti esto no podrías haberse terminado. Gracias. Mi asignada, espero que te guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribírtelo. Fic escrito para la comunidad Ai_sinfronteras para mi asignada: rossette_uchiha.

Notas 2 : Por cierto, te dejo aquí el link de la dirección para que puedas escucharlo junto al fanmix del fic que te hice. Los vídeos pertenecen a ElusiveDreams, TheMegaRowley y xaace

.com/view_play_list?p=601A8D29090E4C38

* * *

_"Quedate"_

_My whole life waiting for the right time_

_To tell you how I feel_

_Know I try to tell you that I need you_

_Here I am without you._

_I feel so lost but what I can do?_

_'Cause I know this love seems real_

_But I don't know how to feel._

_Stay-Hurts_

La oscuridad inundaba el Bosque Prohibido, la luz de la luna era su única enemiga. Bajo un árbol se encontraba sentado, pensando y meditando. No era raro encontrarlo a esas horas fuera de su cama, para nada raro, aunque sí lo eran las lágrimas

Estaba perdido. Cada vez le era más difícil encontrar un rayo de luz dentro de. Por más que trataba de luchar contra la perdición más, lo alcanzaba. Las voces dentro de sí mismo aumentaban con los días. Gritos, gemidos, llanto. Todo llenaba su mente, no le dejaba descansar. Podía sentir el dolor de esas voces, su cabeza iba a explotar.

Gritó reflejando las voces de su cabeza. Gritó lo más que pudo.

Sus puños se estrellaron contra el suelo. Toda su rabia necesitaba salir, sacar lo que traía dentro, lo que no le mostraba a nadie. Más lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Lo único que podía hacer más era descargarlo todo. Golpes, lágrimas y dolor.

El peso cada vez era más grande. Cada vez caía más dentro de ese hoyo lleno de oscuridad. Día a día entraba más y más.

Le costaba respirar, podía sentir la presión sobre su espalda comprimir sus pulmones. No podía creer lo que pasaba, todo era tan rápido. Desde que tenía uso de razón todo había sido desgracia y dolor. TODO. Todo era venganza y traición, esa era su misión en la vida. A veces sentía tan lejanos algunos recuerdos, las risas, los abrazos…desaparecían dentro de su mente y le hacían pensar que nunca habían existido. Ya no había más felicidad, lo único que lo rodeaba era dolor.

Se tiró sobre el pasto, queriendo sentirlo sobre su cara, sentir algo verdadero. Suspira. Deseaba poder soñar algo que no sea sufrimiento. Un sueño que sea de él. Si pudiera soñar, podría desaparecer en su mundo durante unos minutos. Podría olvidarse de su alrededor, olvidar su vida. Dejar todo lejos.

Habría gustado recordar pero el recordar le era doloroso. Recordar tantas muertes en su vida. Sus padres, Sirius, Cedric. Todo por él, por su culpa. Más golpes contra el piso. La frustración se apoderó de él. Dentro todo era un caos.

Esa noche, Harry llora como nunca se lo habría permitido ante la gente. Esa noche Harry, deja de ser el niño que vivió para ser solo un joven con un peso más grande de lo que alguien puede soportar. Aunque de día, volvería a ser el héroe del mundo mágico.

-.-.-.-.

Harry baja por las escaleras de su cuarto. Pasó una noche muy larga, el cuerpo le duele y su aspecto es espantoso, pero es de día y debe afrontar la realidad.

—¿Listo? — pregunta Hermione desde la puerta de la Sala Común.

—Sí, como siempre—dice Harry pasando de largo, ese día no tiene ganas de sobrellevar las amistades.

Camina hacia el Comedor, sabe que Ron y Hermione lo siguen, siempre es así. Se deja perder en sus pensamientos por un rato. Piensa en el único rayo de salvación de su vida. Piensa en él.

Entran al Gran Comedor ignorando todas las miradas sobre él. Solo una le interesa. Solo es una a la que desea. Se sienta en el lugar de siempre con la gente de siempre. Hermione y Ron no tardan en rodearlo.

Puede sentir esa mirada sobre él. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. La oscuridad desaparece un poco. Al alzar su mirada se encuentra con la suya. Ahí está lo que tanto anhelaba en la noche, lo que más desea durante el día. Esos ojos grises posados sobre él. Esa batalla de miradas.

Una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro. Él es el único que le provoca una sonrisa sincera. La batalla dura segundos, minutos, horas…pierde la noción del tiempo con solo mirarlo. Ve como una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

—Debes disimular, Harry—la voz de Hermione lo distrae.

Se voltea hacia su amiga. Su mirada dice todo lo que piensa. Reproche e incomprensión. La mente de Hermione no comprende la situación, por más que se esfuerce. Nadie la comprende, pero no quiere dar explicaciones.

—No tengo nada que disimular— escupe Harry.

Dirige su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, buscándolo. Ya no está ahí. Se ha ido. Su mañana se ha arruinado.

* * *

Draco camina por los pasillos. En su mente, revolotean cientos de ideas No puede creer lo que está pasando en su vida. Todo ha dado un giro radical, su vida está de cabeza, y lo peor es que no le importa que esté así.

Entra a un aula y se recarga sobre la pared. Está pasando tan rápido. No se cree todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses. El estar con él. Vivir, sonreír, soñar….ser feliz con él. Era inevitable que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro con solo pensar en él.

Se deja caer por la pared hasta llegar al piso. Cerró los ojos, dejándose perder por un momento. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones. No todo era bello y felicidad. Había tantos contras y peligros. Tanto que temer. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

Tanto que temer.

Abrazó sus piernas y escondió la cara.

Tenía miedo.

* * *

No se podía concentrar. Veía al profesor hablar y dar vueltas alrededor del salón, pero su mente estaba desconectada. No podía dejar de pensar en su actitud de la mañana. No entendía por qué había desaparecido. Tal vez se había enojado o sentido mal. Se frustró al no tenerlo a su lado. Necesitaba verlo. Estar con él se había convertido en algo necesario

La desesperación lo invadió completamente.

Agarró sus cosas y las aventó dentro de su mochila. Tenía que verlo. Tenía que ser en ese momento. Cada vez era más su necesidad por él.

Al levantarse, sintió una mano detenerlo. Ahí estaba la mirada de Hermione.

—Tienes que quedarte. Espera— susurró Hermione.

Algo dentro de él dudó. Por un momento pensó en quedarse ahí y esperar pero su desesperación y deseo ganó en su mente.

—No— fue todo lo que dijo y se soltó.

Al salir, todavía podía sentir la mirada de ella sobre él.

* * *

Draco seguía sentado en el aula. No tenía ganas de moverse. Sentía un gran peso sobre él. Era un peso que cada vez era más difícil de cargar y soportar.

Soltó lentamente el aire de sus pulmones. Era todo tan difícil.

Sabía que nunca había sido tan feliz. Nunca había disfrutado tanto como en los últimos meses. Nunca se había sentido verdaderamente amado… Nunca se había sentido verdaderamente amado… Pero todo era tan complicado.

Escucho la puerta abrirse. No levantó la mirada. No era necesario, sabía quién se encontraba ahí. Su presencia inundó su cuerpo. El solo sentirlo cerca todo lo calmaba.

—¿Draco? — escuchó llamarlo. No hubo contestación— ¿Estás bien? — en su voz se notaba la preocupación y desesperación.

Al alzar la mirada, se encontró con la de él. y fue tan intenso que sus mundos se revolucionaron. Un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos. Era algo increíble. Las sonrisas no tardaron en aparecer.

—…Ya estoy bien— contestó Draco en voz baja.

Entendimiento y paz. El ambiente estaba en equilibrio.

Draco abrió los brazos. Era toda la señal que Harry necesitaba, sin esperar se lanzó a sus brazos. Los dos abrazados en el piso era todo lo que necesitaban y anhelaban en el día. El estar juntos, sentirse uno contra el otro, los mantenía en paz.

—Te necesitaba —le susurró Harry al oído.

Esas palabras le calaron hasta el fondo. Entendía el significado de esa oración. Él sentía lo mismo cada día, cada hora, cada segundo.

Draco lo abrazó más fuerte. Quería trasmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Demostrarle que comprendía esa necesidad, que él también la vivía cada día. Que para él esa relación lo era todo.

Se quedaron abrazos por un tiempo. Lo único que deseaban era vivir el momento y olvidar lo demás. Draco le acariciaba el pelo a Harry. Todo pasaba tan lento y a la vez tan rápido. Era como un sueño. Vivían con el miedo de en cualquier momento despertar.

Todo era perfecto. La calma y satisfacción los embriagaba. Sentía sus manos subir y bajar por su espalda, su corazón bombeaba al mismo ritmo que el suyo. Eran uno solo.

Dentro de ese cuarto, el mundo estaba detenido, el tiempo no corría, no había horas, minutos o segundos que los molestaran. Solo eran ellos dos.

Fuera de ese cuarto, el mundo giraba como siempre, la gente andaba como todos los días. Pero ese mundo de afuera no existía para ellos en ese momento.

* * *

—Esta mañana me llegó una carta de mi padre—dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio.

Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, Harry podía sentirlo. Podía sentir todo el miedo y la angustia que esa carta implicaba.

—¿Qué decía?

Era momento de afrontar el mundo exterior.

Draco escondió el rostro en el cuello de Harry, su olor lo tranquilizaba, mientras lo abrazaba tratando de acercarlo más, si eso era posible. Quería alargar el momento lo más que pudiera. Olvidar la realidad.

—¿Qué decía la carta, Draco? — insistió Harry.

—Ha llegado el momento, Harry. — no había nada más que decir.

Harry tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Las miradas se volvieron a unir al momento. Draco tenía tantas ideas y palabras por decir pero nada salía de su garganta. Sabían que este momento llegaría. El mundo afuera invadía el suyo.

Tanto por decir.

Tanto que esconder.

Harry lo miraba como tratando de entrar en él y apoderarse de su alma, Draco bajó la mirada. Tania miedo de lo que pasara, era demasiado incierto. Estaba en medio de dos caminos por seguir, era perder o ganar.

Lo tomó por la barbilla, alzándole la mirada. Ahí estaba, esa mirada de decisión en su cara, entre todo el coraje y valentía podía ver amor y comprensión.

—Quiero que entiendas algo, Draco. No dejaré que nada te pase ¿me entiendes? —dijo Harry acariciando su mejilla —No te pediré una noche, ni un día o unas horas. Te pido toda la vida, Draco. Quiero pasar toda la vida junto a ti, despertar y dormir a tu lado. Que vivamos todas las experiencias que deseemos. Quiero todo contigo, Draco— recitó sobre sus labios. Cerró la distancia. Sus labios se unieron, no en un beso común, en un beso que trataba de decir todo y a la vez borrar todo pensamiento. Draco solo podía gemir y recibir.

—Nunca te dejaré— susurró Draco entre el beso.

Todo estaba dicho.

* * *

La batalla final estaba encima de ellos. Todos estaban alerta a cualquier movimiento, las dos partes estaban listas para atacar. Era el momento decisivo que todos esperaban. Lo que tanto se había soñado.

Harry estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo, por lo que fuera a pasar. Le temía al final.

Volteó a verlo, sobre su cama, estaba dormido tranquilamente. La noche había sido perfecta, como siempre. Acarició el largo de su espalda con su mano, quería recordar la textura de su piel, recordar la sensación de su piel contra la suya.

Había llegado el momento de llevar acabo lo acordado. Tenían que separarse.

Se acercó a su pelo e inhaló su olor, dejándose invadir por este. Quería tomar todo lo que podía de él, quería llevárselo consigo. Necesitaba una razón por la que seguir con todo y no tirarlo por la borda y largarse con él a un lugar donde nunca los encontraran.

Dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de Draco y empezó a repartir besos sobre esté. Quería disfrutar lo más que pudiera, aprovechar cada segundo a su lado.

—Te amo, Draco…más de lo que pensé llegar amar a alguien—susurró a su oído.

Se alejó de él y lo miro, dormía completamente. Era la hora de partir, tenía que aprovechar, si se enfrentaba a esos ojos grises todo su plan quedaría en la basura. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó alistarse.

Draco apretó más sus ojos tratando con todo su ser de no moverse, de no levantarse y tomar a Harry contra él y no dejarlo ir…pero sabía que no era lo correcto, por más que le doliera, tenía que aceptarlo.

Podía escuchar a Harry moverse por el cuarto, tratando de no despertarlo, y en momentos posar su mirada sobre él. Ahogó un quejido en su garganta, tratando de soportar. Sintió a Harry acercarse a él y agacharse frente a él, trato de relajarse.

—Te extrañaré —le dio un corto beso sobre su cabeza. —Regresaré por ti.

Lo sintió alejarse de él y después su presencia desapareció.

Draco abrazó más fuerte su almohada, enterrando en ella la cara y ahogando los sollozos. Sentía que algo dentro de él dejaba de funcionar. Ganas de llorar y gritar lo invadieron. Era demasiado que soportar.

Se sentó sobre la cama mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, dejando todo salir, permitiéndose ser débil por un momento. Permitiéndose ser humano por primera vez.

Pasó sus manos por su cara, quitándose todo rastro de sus lágrimas. Era tiempo de seguir con lo planeado, por más que doliera. A su lado encontró una pequeña bolsa con una nota encima. La abrió.

Todo lo hago por ti, no lo olvides.

No decía nada más, una frase corta que significaba más que mil palabras.

Se vistió rápidamente y tomó todas sus cosas. Dio un último vistazo a la habitación, tantos momentos compartidos, y desapareció.

Los movimientos habían sido hechos, la guerra había comenzado.

* * *

Draco podía sentir que alguien lo seguía. Cada vez que iba a algún lugar o salía de su casa podía sentir una mirada sobre él. Había veces que había logrado ver la sombra de alguien, pero trataba de ignorarlo, sabía que sus paranoias eran más grandes que nunca.

Tenía miedo de quien fuera, tantos años huyendo. No sabía que esperar, al llegar a su casa empacaría y se movería a otro lugar. Otro "hogar" nuevo. Ya no recordaba en cuantos lugares había estado, tantos lugares diferentes y nunca había conocido uno realmente.

Se jaló la sudadera, tratando de reconfortarse, el frío calaba algo más que sus huesos.

Al llegar a su pequeño departamento, se encerró, olvidando su paranoia. Aventó su chamarra a un lado y se tiró sobre su cama. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde el momento de su huída, había dejado toda su vida atrás, todo lo que era él: su familia, su casa, la magia y a él.

Se abrazó a sí mismo. Trataba con todo su ser de olvidar y seguir adelante pero era tan difícil. Todos los días su recuerdo estaba presente, cada día sentía más necesidad de él. A veces deseaba dejar todo a un lado e ir a buscarlo sin importar el peligro, solo necesitaba verlo, estar otro día con él.

Todas las noches se tiraba en su cama y se hundía en el pasado, en los recuerdos.

Metió la mano bajo su almohada y saco una pequeña foto. Se repetía una y otra vez un pequeño beso entre ellos. Era todo lo que tenía de él. Suspiró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Podía recordar con perfección como se sentían sus labios sobre los suyos. Recordaba todo perfectamente.

Abrazó la foto contra su pecho, queriéndose embriagar de los recuerdos.

Poco a poco fue perdiéndose en ellos, quedando dormido.

* * *

Harry caminaba en el pueblo, escondiéndose de cualquier mirada. La presión sobre su muñeca cada vez se hacía más fuerte, se encontraba cerca. Checó por quinceava vez el hechizo, tenía miedo de perderlo. Lo que tanto había esperado estaba por cumplirse.

Por fin había logrado su cometido, la profecía estaba cumplida. Soltó un suspiro de solo pensarlo. Tenía ganar reír, brincar, saltar. Al final había acabado con todo. Dejó su vida atrás, era tiempo de comenzar una nueva. Una vida que siempre había deseado.

Recordó la mirada de Draco, su sonrisa apareció, cuando lo vio en aquél pueblo, estuvo cerca de correr hacia él y tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero sabía que no podía llegar de la nada, aparte que no había sido un lugar seguro.

Desde ese día lo estaba siguiendo, cuidando de él, gracias al hechizo rastreador que había logrado ponerle. Había temido tanto por él durante la guerra, todas las noches deseaba con todo su ser que terminara pronto para regresar con él.

Al llegar a un parque, la presión se hizo más intensa. A lo lejos, entre la nieve, logró ver a una persona caminando, estaba seguro que era Draco, podía sentirlo. Era el momento indicado de ir por él.

Se acercó a un niño que jugaba en los columpios.

—Hola— dijo Harry sonriendo.

El niño paró y lo miró.

—No puedo hablar con extraños—dijo el niño.

—Me imagino pero solo te quiero pedir un pequeño favor— dijo Harry, agachándose frente a él. —Solo quiero que me regales uno de tus cabellos.

La cara de niño reflejaba confusión. Lo miró a los ojos y mostro una pequeña sonrisa. Se quitó el gorro de su cabeza y se arrancó unos cabellos.

—Eres raro—rió el niño, entregándole sus cabellos.

—Gracias.—respondió Harry, despeinándolo con su mano.

Harry se levantó y fue a buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Decidió hacerlo tras una casa abandonada. Sacó una bolsa de su abrigo y metió la mano para sacar la poción multijugos, le costó encontrarla ya que, gracias a un hechizo reductor, había metido muchas cosas.

La sacó de la bolsa y le introdujo los cabellos del niño. Se quitó su ropa y las redujo. Tomó la poción y la bebió de un solo trago. Empezó a sentir cómo su cuerpo iba cambiando hasta convertirse en el niño del parque.

Tomó su ropa y se vistió rápido, el frío calaba su piel. Guardó sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia donde lo dirigía el hechizo rastreador.

Encontró a Draco caminando por una calle y lo siguió.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles del pequeño pueblo, revisó el mapa por segunda vez, se dirigía a su nueva casa. El cuerpo le dolía, el cansancio lo invadía cada vez más, deseaba con todo su ser llegar y tirarse en la cama. Dejarse perder por un momento.

Los copos de nieves caían sobre su cara, el frío cada vez era más intenso. La nieve se acumulaba en el camino. La calle estaba solitaria. Ahí seguía la sensación de una mirada, sostuvo firmemente su varita dentro de su abrigo, la había sentido desde calles atrás.

Empezó a caminar lo más rápido que podía, sus piernas estaban resintiendo el esfuerzo.

Sus manos las sentía congeladas, le dolía el tan solo moverlas. La desesperación lo empezaba a invadir.

Podía percibir como se iba a cercando a él. Cada vez estaba más cerca.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó Draco, volteando mientras apuntaba con su varita.

No vio nada, la calle estaba completamente vacía. Aunque no viera a nadie por día, podía sentir una mirada sobre él. Tomó su varita, la guardo dentro de su chamarra y siguió su camino.

Pudo ver a lo lejos el letrero de un hostal colgando sobre la pared. Era un edificio antiguo, se veía descuidado por fuera.

Empujó la puerta del edifico y entró. Frente a él estaba un señor, tras un escritorio, leyendo un periódico, "Nuevo mundo mágico" resaltaban en el titular junto a la foto del Ministro sonriendo. El señor bajó el periódico observándolo.

— ¿Desea algo? —preguntó el señor.

Draco afirmó con la cabeza y dejó una bolsa con monedas sobre el escritorio.

—Cuarto 14, segundo piso a la derecha- dijo aventando las llaves sobre el escritorio— las escaleras están a la derecha—señaló con su mano y levantó el periódico siguiendo su lectura.

Tomó las llaves y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Su cabeza empezaba a dolerle, necesitaba urgentemente un lugar donde descansar. Escuchó la puerta volver a abrirse, volteó su mirada y logró ver a un niño entrar corriendo y esconderse tras un pilar. Ignoró el hecho y siguió el camino hacia al cuarto.

Draco abrió la puerta, entró y le dio un vistazo, era un pequeño cuarto con una cama en el centro y un buró a lado, era decente, no podía quejarse. Se acercó a la cama, tirando a un lado sus cosas.

Se quedó parado frente a la cama, analizando todo lo que tendría que seguir enfrentando. Escapar, huir, temer. Era todo lo que significaba su vida en esos momentos.

Escuchó unos pasos tras él. Volteó y se encontró frente al niño de antes parado en la puerta de su cuarto, tenía el pelo revuelto y traía un gran abrigo negro, tenía la mirada sobre él. Draco apretó su varita dentro de su pantalón.

—Disculpa…

El niño caminó hacia él, cerrando la puerta con un movimiento de mano. Sintió como una magia invadía el cuarto rápidamente, su mente y corazón se detuvieron instantáneamente, esa magia la podía reconocer…esa magia era la de él.

No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, tenía que ser una sueño o una tonta ilusión de su mente. El niño parado frente a él alzó su mirada y estas se encontraron. Su corazón se aceleró de momento. Su mente trabajaba como nunca. La angustia y el miedo se apoderaron de él.

Unos brazos lo rodearon por su cintura y sintió el cuerpo del niño pegarse a él. Cerró los ojos. Podía sentir su presencia. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que todo era una mentira. Miedo a desilusión.

El silenció invadió el cuarto.

—Draco…

Esa voz.

Abrió lentamente los ojos.

El cuerpo frente a él poco a poco se fue transformando, dando paso a un chico de cabellos negro azabache y sus ojos verdes. Y ahí estaba. Esa mirada que tanto añoraba. Esa mirada que tantas noches había soñado.

Harry estaba frente a él, con su pelo revuelto y su ropa desarreglada y deshilachada, con la mirada sobre él y su rostro sonrojado.

Draco se quedó paralizado. No asimilaba la presencia de Harry. No creía que en realidad estuviera frente a él, tantas veces lo había soñado que no podía creerlo. Extendió su mano hacia su rostro, tenía miedo de tocarlo y que todo desapareciera. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry. Tocó su mejilla lentamente, miles de sensaciones nacieron dentro de él.

—¿Eres real?... —soltó Draco.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó y soltó una risa.

—Soy real, Draco. Estoy aquí.

Draco lo miró a los ojos y supo que era real. Harry al fin estaba con él.

Se abalanzó sobre Harry, abrazándolo fuertemente. Todo parecía tan efímero. Las emociones lo invadían, tantas cosas que pensar, que preguntar y temer. A su alrededor, todo daba vueltas. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Harry y su olor invadirlo.

Harry lo tomó entre sus brazos, acercándolo a él. Cerró sus ojos, enterrando la cara en su cuello.

—Te extrañe, Draco. No sabes cuánto te extrañe— repetía Harry sobre su cuello.

Acarició su pelo mientras repartía besos sobre su cabeza. Sintió el cuerpo de Harry empezar a temblar y su cuello humedecerse. Las lágrimas hacían presencia.

—Ya estamos juntos. Tranquilo, estamos juntos. — susurró Draco a su oído mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Draco se alejó lentamente y, sujetándolo del brazo, lo arrastró hacia sí. Segundos después, ya se encontraban los dos sobre la cama. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa que mezclaba amor y deseo. Draco se sonrojó a modo de reacción. Harry se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso cálido en la frente, bajando hacia sus labios y continuando en su cuello.

El aire en la habitación estaba demasiado frío como para pensar en quitare la ropa, pero eran demasiadas emociones del momento, ninguno de los dos iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad ahora que por fin estaban juntos.

Draco metió lentamente las manos temblorosas bajo la camiseta de Harry para deshacerse de ella de una vez. Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama para sacarse de las prendas con mayor facilidad.

El lugar que los rodeaba ya no existía para ninguno de los dos, ya nada importaba. Harry continuó el camino de besos por cuello de Draco hacia su torso desnudo, concluyendo en su abdomen; el aludido suavemente entrelazaba sus dedos en los cabellos del otro y se limitaba a reprimir uno que otro gemido involuntario.

—Has estado esperando este momento, ¿no es así? No te tienes por qué reprimir—susurró Harry cerca de su cuello y acto seguido le besó suavemente en los labios.

Algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica recorrió por completo el cuerpo del rubio, que se aferró al cuerpo de su amante. Se levantó un poco, prolongando el beso, mientras con sus manos hacía leves surcos en la piel de su espalda.

Nada podía detenerlos ya, se habían ido a su mundo. Aquella conexión que había entre los dos, aquel deseo desenfrenado que era contenido, aquel amor que había tenido que soportar tantos obstáculos...

La suave fricción y el roce de ambos cuerpos los hacía sentirse cada vez más unidos, a pesar de que ya no era posible más cercanía. Sin embargo, para ellos eso no era suficiente. Ambos cuerpos se estremecían en la oscuridad, pero ninguno de los dos sabía si era por el frío o porque había sido tanta su ansiedad del otro que esa era la reacción que presentaban sus cuerpos.

Lentamente, Draco giró sobre sí mismo hasta quedar encima de Harry, al tiempo que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo con la mirada; sus ojos brillaban más que cualquier otro día, sus rojos y húmedos labios pedían a gritos el sabor de los suyos, su cuello emanaba un olor característico de él, un olor que resultaba excitante para Draco, era como un sedante.

Con delicadeza presionó sus labios sobre los de Harry, a lo que éste le propinó un suave mordisco en ambos. Las manos fugaces y exigentes de Draco descendieron a lo largo del torso de Harry, para abrirse paso y llegar hasta aquél punto donde siempre lo hacía suyo.

—Te amo, Draco.—gimió Harry.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Draco, una sonrisa verdadera.

—Yo también, Harry.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Se agradecen los rvw's y espero que haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
